Leveling from 1 to 10 while making money!
Hello, this is my first guide. In this guide, mostly I'll use Secret Vendors since not all of us can buy Premium Ticket. If there's mistake(s), feel free to share your ideas :) Without wasting our time, let's start! NOTE: You don't have to follow my order to sell it or not. It's your own choice. Level 1-3 At this part, go for Kooii. Just kill them until you reach level 2. Kooii will drop some golds and item(s). Just loot everything xD and sell it to Secret Vendors. These are the items that has pretty high price when you sell it to the Secret Vendors: *Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class) - 5000G *Kooii Doll - 250G It's a pretty good start for a new player to gain money.So don't throw it away if you found it ;) Level 3-6 Go for Bramble Donguri. Do like what you did to Kooii, kill, loot and sell! :P Bramble Donguri doesn't drop much expensive items except for Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class) which has a pretty high price and it's very rare. You'll notice that Bramble Donguri drops Donguryu and Sparkling Berry. So what you want to do here is: *For Donguryu, don't sell it! Trade it with Lumai/Maloi for Dongryu Juice. Once you've the juice, sell it to Secret Vendors. This is because if you sell Donguryu, you'll only get 18G per Donguryu. But for the juice, you'll get 35G per Dongryu Juice! *For Sparkling Berry, this is your own choice. You can either trade it for mana potion or sell it. But for me, I'll just sell it since I don't need mana potion(I'm a ranger :P) and my level is still low. Oh, it's 26G each. Level 6-10 At this part, I don't really train much because this is the part where I make money xD. I made 300kG at level 9. So how? *'For Level 6-7': Go for Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar. They drop lots of good items(for trade and sell). You'll notice that they'll drop weapons, potions, Ruined Leather, Wild Boar Meat, Wild Boar's Tail Hair, Small Treasure Box & Sparkling Berry. So what you want to do with those items? Here's my idea: **For Weapons, Take the best weapon out of the weapons that you get and use it to make you stronger and easier to kill those boars. For the extra weapons, just sell them to Secret Vendors for extra money. **For Ruined Leather, you can either sell it or trade it with Leather Craftsmen. If you sell it, you'll get 5G each but if you trade it, you'll get either Cured Leather or Small Bag. In this case, Small Bag is the one you want because it has higher price at Secret Vendors. It's up to you to use or sell it. The bag price at Secret Vendors is 1250G each. **For Wild Boar Meat, don't sell it. Trade 3 of it with Lumai/Maloi for 1 Barbeque. The Barbeque's price at Secret Vendors is 65G each. The Wild Boar Meat price at Secret Vendors is 12G. 12*3 = 36 so, the Barbeque wins! **For Wild Boar's Tail Hair, same thing. Don't sell it. Trade 5 of it with Amy for 1 Bolt of Tail Hair. Once you have 5 Bolt of Tail Hair, trade it with Amy again to get either Old Woolen Gloves or Old Woolen Shoes or Small Bag. It's up to you to use or sell it. If you sell it, you'll get 1k+ Golds. **For Small Treasure Box, just open it. You'll get some goodies inside it :) Here is the list of items you can get with its price at Secret Vendors: ***Recall Scroll - 50G each ***Potion Bag - 250G each ***Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class) - 5000G each ***Weapon Enchant Scroll (D Class) - 10000G each ***Small Bag - 1250G each **For Sparkling Berry, didn't I told you? (O_O) *'For Level 7-10': Go for all the boars including the bosses! How to determine whether it's the boss or not? The answer is, just look at its colour. There are 3 of them. 1 Mini Boss and 2 Bosses. At this part, you could get around 300k Golds by hunting those bosses. So how? And here's my another idea: **Bulldozer Jr., the mini boss. There's nothing much special from this mini boss except that it'll drop Heavy Leather. So what's the use of it? You can trade 5 or 10 it with Amy for Leather Equipments. I would recommend you to trade it if you have enough Heavy Leather. It'll help you to make you stronger so that you can kill those boars and their boss easier. **BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER, the bosses. This is found to be rare to find rather than Bulldozer Jr..This boss is more aggressive and faster than the mini boss. This boss drops good items! I'll make it in a list so that it'll look nicer and easier to read :) So, here's the list: ***Heavy Leather, you know what to do with it :) ***Mystic Stone, you can trade with Kulin for Recall Scroll''' '''or Weapon/Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class) which you already know the price of each of it :) ***Small Treasure Box, already told ya what to do with it :) ***Small Bag, already told ya :) ***Bulldozer Cloak, I never get this thing before but from what wikia says, it sounds pretty good for your level. ***Bulldozer's Tooth, the same thing with Bulldozer Cloak. I never that thing before but from what wikia says it's used as a quest item. ***Bull Rush (Volume II). This thing...This is the thing that make you rich!! Its price in Black Trader is around 300k Golds! Sell it if you want :) If you're not a premium player, you can just shout. But beware of the scammers. ***Cure Poison 2. I never get this thing before :/ And again, from what wikia says, the price is around 30k-60k in Black Trader. ***Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class). You already know what to do with it :) That's all. I'm sorry because I can't make more. But don't worry, there will be a next one! I hope this will help you guys to get rich while leveling! :) Does this article helps you? Yes No Slightly Category:Guide Category:Money Category:Training Category:Farming Category:Gold